Home Alone
by doyoufeellikeyourfallingdown
Summary: A 13 year old Sam and a 17 year old Dean are left alone while their dad is off on a hunting trip. Things seem fine, until a spirit attacks the unsuspecting teens.
1. Home Alone

Summary: A 13 year old Sam and a 17 year old Dean are left alone while their dad is off on a hunting trip. Things seem fine, until a spirit attacks the unsuspecting teens.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own these sexy beast, lol, only in my dreams.

Hey! I'm back! For those of you that have read my other story, Snowed In, I'm telling you now this is not going to be as long. I am currently in the 'course selection' process at the middle school, so I am very stressed out. I don't know what I want to do with the rest of my life yet! Ahahah!

I am definitely not as proud of this as I was of Snowed In, so don't kill me if it is horrible, I really do have a lot of stuff going on right now, sorry! I hope you guys find some enjoyment from it!

"Ok, guys, I'm leaving."

John Winchester grabbed his bags and yelled though out their small, rented house.

When he heard no response from his two teenaged sons, he tried again.

"Guys! I going now! I'm not going to be back for a couple weeks!"

"OK, bye Dad," came the yell from his 17 year old son, Dean, the elder of the two. He was off in another room, talking to his friends on line, which was a little uncommon for him.

The Winchester's never really had many friends; they never stayed any where to make any. But they had been in this small town in South Dakota for a couple weeks now, and Dean had managed to make some friends.

Yet, there was still no reply from John's, 13 year old son, Sam. But he hadn't really expected one.

They had just got in a fight, again, last night. Sam was complaining how he didn't like this house that they were in, saying that there was a bad vibe about it.

He had been getting a lot of bad vibes lately, and they were usually helpful in a hunt, but on a normal basis they were annoying.

So, John didn't want to hear anything of it. It was the only place that they could fine on such short notice for such a long period of time. He was also sick of his youngest always complaining.

John waited a couple more seconds, and then yelled one finally "goodbye" as he left his the small house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Dean, you going to have any parties this weekend?" Sam asked smirking.

Dean didn't take his eyes from the computer screen that he was staring so feverishly at, but he smiled and replied devilishly, "Maybe."

"Do you like it here Dean?" Sam asked, but in a more serious tone.

"Umm… Duh…" the response was kindda delayed.

Sam waited to see if Dean was going to ask him if he liked it here, but when if didn't come, he responed anyway. "Well, I kindda like it here, I guess, but it is kindda boring."

"mmhhhmmm," Dean said, clearly annoyed with his little brother's pestering.

"Dean, what are we having for dinner?" Sam asked his big-brother, who continue to type away.

Dean didn't answer, too involved in his conversation to be bothered by his annoying, little brother.

It wasn't that Dean didn't care about Sam; it was just that he had finally made some friends other than his family for once.

"Dean?..." Sam persisted.

"Arrggg," Dean let out an exasperated sigh, "Can't you just made you self something?"

Sam could tell that Dean wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Usually this wouldn't upset Sam, for he was a very independent person, but the younger Winchester couldn't help but realize that Dean had been paying less and less attention to him. It also didn't help that Sam had not found any friends in this new town, too scared of the loss he would face when they left.

So, with a defeated look on his face, Sam decided to leave his brother alone.

"Yeah, ok. You want anything?"

"Nope," came the slightly delayed response. "Hey, Sam, do you mind if I go out tonight?"

No verbal response came, for Sam was too down-trodden to use his voice, so instead he just shrugged and went off to scavenge the barren cabinets for food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Attic

Hey anyone who is still with me! See, I warned you about the shortness and the not-so-goodness!

Well, w/e, it will get better! I hope you like the chapter, well, at least a little!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam! I'm going out! I'll be back in a couple hours!"

The call came from the other end of the one-story ranch. Sam was currently in the room he shared with Dean, while Dean was at the other end of the house in the kitchen.

"OK!" he yelled back to his brother and returned to his homework.

Great, another Friday night all by himself with nothing to do. They had no cable, and he had seen all of the movies they had at least 50 times. He really didn't feel like reading, and it was too late to go out side and do something. So the only thing he had left to do was his idiotic homework.

It was algebra, you know, all that A + B C crap. He hated it. Math was one of his better subjects, and he understood it and did well, but it was just so boring.

His stomach rumbled, bringing back to his memory that he had only had a bag of chips for dinner.

Pushing the enormous books off his sleeping legs, he jumped off his bed. He walked through the small house toward the kitchen.

He was nearly there when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

There was a strange tapping coming from above him, in the attic most likely. Sam looked up, and at that exact moment, the lights began to flicker.

Sighing and wishing his big brother was here, Sam grabbed a salt gun and ran up the stairs leading to the attic.

When he finally made it up the tall staircase, he realized he had made an terrible mistake.

He had forgotten a flashlight.

To add to his distress, he heard the door to the attic slam shut.

The panic was starting to claim him, like a bile rising in his throat, when suddenly the room was bright.

He looked around and saw that at least 100 candles had been lit simultaneously, as if someone had flipped a light switch and turned them all on at once. Immediately the horror was back, ripping at his insides.

Sam was about to make a break for it when he felt oddly cold, despite the small fires all around him. He knew that a spirit was here, but he just couldn't see it.

A small lamp jiggled in the corner, drawing Sam's attention to itself. The youngest Winchester was about to take a shot when he had the weirdest sensation.

It was if something had passes through him, and when Sam realized this was indeed what had happened, he knew he was in big trouble.

He started to fall as his control of his limbs gradually diminished.

Finally he landed with a hard thud on his stomach and his eyes closed.

The last thing he could remember was someone or something whispering something that put a chill down his spine.

"Paralyzed. "

Then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sam, it's me. Just checking up on you, but you aren't picking up. I've called you a couple times and I'm starting to thing you've gotten your ass in trouble, again. So, please, if you fine, don't make me come home, or you know I will kill you my self. Ok, whatever call me."

Dean slammed the phone down, worry quickly spreading throughout him. That was the 7th time he had tried to call his little brother, the 7th time. But every single time it had rung 5 times and then went to their answering machine.

Inside his head, he battled whether he should go home or stay at the party.

"_What if he is in trouble?" _

"_Trouble? In that house? We've been living there for almost a month now, have you seen any signs?"_

"_No, but this isn't something stupid, it's my little brother. He could be in danger, hurt, or even…"_

"_Ohh Shhuuuuutt uppp, you pussy. You know he isn't dead. How about we just stay at this party for a couple more hours-"_

"_Hours! Sam would definitely be dead by _then_! I'll call him one more time, and if he isn't picking up, I'm leaving."_

"Sam! Pick up the damn phone! I'm getting sick of this," Dean yelled harshly into the mouth piece.

Suddenly, Dean had a flash of life with out his little brother. Moving to all those new towns with no one, never being able to mess around with any one. He pictured Sam funeral, the pain that he would feel, and he suddenly found himself with tears in his eyes.

He knew what to do.

"Hold on Sammy, I'm coming," he whispered into the mouth piece before slamming the phone down and racing to his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Micovits

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. I know, so sad.

HermoineWeasley23: New story, Yay! Lol yup, I have started a new one! I am glad you are liking it so far. Yes, I am currently stuck in the dreaded middle school years, evil little time in your life, isn't it? lol

Leahblueeyes: Yay! Thank you, now I know that I will always have at least _one_ reader, lol. Yeah, I wanted to do a 'young' fic because I had read some really good ones and felt like giving it a try. I'm glad your enjoying it! I also want to tell you that I didn't ditch you on im, my sister has just been a computer hog lately, grr (older siblings, so annoying! Except Dean, of course) so I haven't been able to go on line. I am actually not even on my name right now, I am posting this on my sister's! So sorry I haven't been on yet, but when I do go on, I will be sure to talk to you!

Michelle P.: Hey! Nice to see you again! Believe me, Dean is hurrying, as you will see in this chapter, but will he be to late? Muhahah!

LoUdMoUtH87: I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I was just going to post one chapter, but it seemed too short, so I posted another, lol.

FireKumori mage: I am so happy you like it! random question, but you know your pen name, the word mage, does it mean like… I don't know, like something like yoda, like a spiritual leader or something? I don't know what they are called, but I just read that word in a book and I wanted to be sure that is what it, so if you could tell me, I would be SO thankful that I don't have to go get fat old Webster out an look it up, lol.

JC6: Yay! You like it! thank you for you compliments! I was unsure if they seemed like Sam and Dean, I feel a lot better now that you said that they were. Thanks!

Supernaturalfan0718: I'm glad that you liked both of my stories! I like it when Sam and Dean are younger too, before Sam left for college and stuff. I feel like I can relate to them more when they are closer to my age, so it is fun to write! I am so happy that you are reading this story too and that I get to keep talk/typing to you, lol!

Phx: I'm SO happy you like it! I love it when they are younger too!

Ghostwriter: I completely understand the whole balancing school with supernatural, so don't worry, I won't be mad in anyway if you don't review, just as long as you are enjoying it!

HappyBear 2005: hahaha, I will not tell you what happens next! Muhahahaha(evil laugh), lol, you'll just have to read and see. No, but thank you for reviewing, I am glad that you are enjoying it!

Renegade Noa: Yay! I am happy you like it! Don't worry, I will finish it!

Kaewi: Haha, that is ok, at least you are reading now, lol. Thank you, too, for reading it even though it is a 'younger' fic. The age isn't going to really effect anything, don't worry. They are going to act the same they would if they were older, but I wanted them to be younger so they would seem more helpless and that Dean would be involved in his friends and stuff. Hopefully you will still enjoy it!

Yay! People are actually enjoying it! lol I hope this update was fast enough and that you guys enjoy this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hold on Sammy, I'm coming."_

These words that were radiating from the answering machine down stairs almost made Sam cry with happiness.

He would have, too, but he knew that he wouldn't have been able to wipe them away, for he was, as the spirit had said, paralyzed.

Sam knew this was going to happen the minute he had felt it pass through him. He had just been reading his Dad's journal two days ago when he read about how some spirits could temporarily take away the use of your body.

That was the good news, the part about the paralysis's not being permanent. The bad new was that when spirits needed to paralyze you, it usually meant that they weren't going to be doing the nicest of things to you.

That was why the tears came to his eyes when he heard his brother's voice.

If it had been anytime before, Sam would never admit to being scared. But this was different.

He was lying in the middle of what looked like some kind of sacrificial circle _completely_ defenseless, and to top it all off, some psycho ghost was going to come and kick his ass.

Lost in his own thoughts, Sam didn't realize the dark shadow or the wispy, cloud like structure that was forming before him until his body was shivering form the cold.

His eyes widened with horror as a man and woman dressed in doctor's lab coat materialized before him.

"A new patient, I see," the man said to the woman. "What is his name?"

The woman reached down and put a hand to Sam's forehead, sending shots of agony stabbing at his head.

Finally, the hand was removed and the pain was turned down to a dull throbbing.

"Sam Winchester," she replied.

"_What the hell!"_ Sam's mind screamed. "_They can read my mind? She must have been copying my memory."_

"What is his prognosis?"

"He has had some problems with listening to his father lately, arguing with him. I suggest extreme shock therapy to help him learn."

"_Extreme shock therapy! Who the fuck are these people?"_ Sam squinted his eyes, the only part of his body that he could actually move, trying to read the tiny name tags pinned to their shirts.

"_Micovits?"_ he read,_ "Micovits? Where have I heard that before?"_

Suddenly it struck him like a metal bat.

A week ago, he had been reading about this town's history at the library. There was nothing really exciting at first, but then more and more missing child reports started showing up. Finally he came to the article about his new captors.

Estavan and Gloria Micovits had called them self's "children trainers." They would spy on families and find a misbehaving child and kidnap them. They would then bring them to their home, the house where the Winchester's were currently residing, and 'train' them. In one article Sam read, it told how Estavan had said, "You can train children like you would train a dog. If they don't respond to the training, then there is not use for them, so we would just kill them." The Micovits, were, of course, sentenced to the death penalty. Sam now guess that their ghost had come back to the old house to continue their work.

"_Oh my God, they're going to kill me."_ The realization suddenly sunk in.

He was not getting out of this attic. First they were going to torture him, and then they were going to kill him. He had no hope.

Wait! Yes he did! His brother was coming, Dean was coming. _"But what if he doesn't come in time? He'll come home and find me dead!"_

"_No, no, no, he'll make it, he always does. He's always protected you, he wouldn't let you down now."_

The doctors' voices drew him away from his mess of thoughts. "That sounds like the perfect procedure. Let's get started."

"_Started! Now! No, oh god, no."_

But there was nothing he could do. The doctor neared him, hand drawn, and place a finger on each of Sam's temples.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll make you better."

That was the last thing Sam heard. His world was then an explosion of pain, and then darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_God Damnit! Can't this car go any faster!"_

Dean weaved his way in and out of the lanes, passing cars, receiving many honks and yells. A little old lady even flipped him the bird.

But none of that mattered to Dean.

The only thought that was in his mind was Sammy.

Was he hurt? Did he need help? Was he already gone forever?

Dean couldn't help these thoughts that entered his mind, but he still tried in vain to block them out by blasting Metallica.

The thought that kept surfacing in his mind was how he hadn't been paying much attention to his little brother lately.

The bond between Sam and Dean was one of the strongest that the elder Winchester had ever heard of, even in movies or on TV. As much as they bickered and fought, they always loved each other and would die with out the other. As different as they were, they still tried to understand each other and were always there for support. As many friends as they lost, they had always known that they would have each other.

But, for the one first time in his life, Dean didn't have the sturdy boulder of Sam to hold him up, he feared that his brother was gone forever, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sure, he had been engulfed in horror before when Sam had gotten hurt in hunts, but this was different. All of those times he had been right by Sam's side, helping him fight through it.

Now Dean's 13 year old brother was home all by himself, probably in grave danger, all because Dean had to go to a stupid party with kids that he would never talk to again after he left this stupid little town.

But Dean would fix that.

Sam in his heart, fear in his mind, foot applying pressure to the gas pedal, and the engine pushing 95, Dean Winchester raced to reach his brother's side, praying to god he wasn't too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Sammy? Where are you?

Disclaimer: You people just WON'T leave me alone will you! I already told you that I don't own them!

HemioneWeasley28: Yes it does, (scoffs) middle school (scoffs…again) And then high school next year! I'm excited, but I am SO nervous!

FireKumori mage: yes, yes poor little sammy! Always getting hurt in my stories, lol. O0o0o I _knew_ it was SOMEHTING like that! A lot of people have said he is good, what is one of his books, I would like to read one.

Tvdinnersrule: Yes, indeed tv dinners DO rule, lol. I am glad you are liking it!

Chocolate rules: lol, yes I agree, he should have _at least_ been breaking 100 mph! stupid dean, what was he thinking! Yes, those evil little Micovits! Go save your brother Dean!

Kaewi: If it is wrong for you liking that Sam is paralyzed, then they better call a medical hospital for me, I wrote it, lol. (I don't know why, but I like it too, you're NOT alone!)

Renegade Noa: Haha, I WISH I was a fast writer, the truth is that I already had the part typed out and everyone was begging me to put it up so I did! Don't worry, you will know what happens with Sammy, for a little while, but then you are going to get VERY mad at me at the end of this chapter, lol

Leahblueyes: Yes, now he will never talk back to daddy again. Isn't that right Sammy? (we see sam tied to a chair) Sam: Yes! I swear! Just let me go! Me: MUHAHAHAH!

Michelle P.: I know! Dean, be a man, you know that car can handle 100! Those psychotic ghost have your little brother. I mean, they call themselves 'child trainers' who _does_ that? NO ONE! Except of course for psychotic doctor-ghosty thingys!.

Teal-lover: Yes! Hurry Dean, hurry! Be a man, you know that car can handle at least 100! Lol

Supernaturalfan0718: Np! My pleasure! I am so happy you are liking it!

Happybear 2005: Muhahahah! If you have read my other story, you might had relized that I have this small problem with leaving my reader in the dark, I do it all the time, muhahaha! And you thought the one on the end of last chapter was bad, just wait until you finish this one! Whoops, I have said too much

Inuyashas' plaything: YAY! I am SO glad that you like it so much! I am so inspired! YES SAM AND DEAN FOREVER! Really! this is your new favorite story! I AM SO HAPPY!

Cassie: Yup, lol, in both of my stories, Sam gets in trouble, and, of course, dean saves him! I love that kind of story line! I'm so glad you are liking it!

Ghostwriter: I know! I mean really, Dean you know that car can handle _at least_ 100 mph! Crazy Dean! I'm glad you are liking it!

FallenRose2517: Thank you! I am so happy you are liking it! I think that the bond between the brothers is the most important part! I just love them!

Thank you guys for so many reviews! So happy at the outcome! I hope you guys like the chapter.

"Sam!... Sammy… where… are… you?"

Dean's voice seemed miles away, off in another dimension.

Sam had a terrible headache and just wanted to sleep, so he decided to ignore his brother's calls for now.

He was just drifting off to dream world when he heard his brother's call again. But this time it was different. It was clearer, stronger, and now Sam could hear the slight panic in it.

"_Dean? Scared? About what, there's nothing to be-"_

But then Sam remembered; it all came back. The electricity jarring his body left and right, the incredible pain, and then, when he thought it was finally over, they started back at the beginning.

The last thing that came back to him was the fear, the immense dread sitting in the pit of his stomach. They had preformed it three times.

They always killed their patients after three tries. _"Shit!"_

Sam's eyes sprang open, his world swimming in and out of focus. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"_Wait, what? I just shook my head! Is the paralysis gone?"_

He tried to move his heavy limb and was complete devastated when they didn't even budge. _"Well, at least I can move my head."_

Sam had a sudden thought. His mouth was connected to his face, wasn't it.

"Dean," his weak voice croaked, though it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"Dean," he said again, a little louder.

"Sammy?" the reply came. Sam heard the stairs creak as his brother burdened them with his weight, and this time he actually did cry with happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean burst through the door leading into his small home.

"SAMMY!" he scream as loud as his lungs would allow.

His hawk like eyes searched the small kitchen for any sign of his brother.

"Sam! Sammy where are you?"

He ran to their bed room, praying to God that his little brother was there, smiling at him for being such a wimp.

But he wasn't.

Dean ran around the house, searching like a mad man. But Sam was no where to be found.

Finally he was back to where he started: the small kitchen. It was here that he plopped down on the ground and began to sob helplessly. He couldn't find Sam, his little brother, his responsibility. He had been protecting him since they was little, it was his job, his purpose, and now he had failed him. Dean didn't know what to do.

So, he did the only thing he could think of: he continued to sob. He cried for not being able to find Sam, for his mom, for his incredibly screwed up life, and, most of all, for letting his Sammy down.

Completely engulfed in his own tears, Dean almost missed the small cry of someone else. But he had heard it. He stopped his tears and listened. When he began to think that he had just imagined the soft call, he heard it again.

Dean spun around, following the sound. It was then he noticed that the attic door laid slightly ajar, which was odd.

When they had first moved hear, their dad had told them never to go up there. Dean figured now that Sam had not heard the warning, lost in his own thoughts as he was many times.

"Sam?" he asked, starting up the stairs.

When he finally reached the top, the sight that met him was not they joyous one he was hoping for.

Sam was sprawled on his back across the barren floor. His head was slightly turned to face his big brother, but his eyes were glassy and blood shot. A little trickle of blood not only drabble from his mouth, but from his nose and both ears. His body shook. "Dean," his small voice cried out.

Dean suddenly found himself running to his horrible image that was his brother. "Sammy!" he cried, pulling his baby brother into his arms, cradling him in his embrace.

Sam winched with pain and his limp muscles moved for the first time in hours.

Dean immediately loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"Where does it hurt Sammy? I'll fix it don't worry."

"Dean, hurry, bring me down stairs. I'll explain down there. We can't stay here."

"Can't you walk?" Dean ask, unsure if he could carry the lanky figure.

"Well, no, not right now. Please, Dean, just bring me downstairs."

Dean would have carried on, but he could sense the urgency in his brother's tone. He positioned Sam so he could carry him, and picked him up in a fireman's carry.

Hearing his brother's cry of pain, he said, "Sorry, Sammy. There's no other way to carry you heavy ass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're… paralyzed?"

The words were spoken barely above a whisper. Horrified, tear filled eyes accompanied them.

Dean stared at his little brother, who was laid on top of his bed, arms and legs laying limply at his sides.

"NO!... Well, not really. See, it is temporary, it is already starting to go away," Sam said, reassuring him.

"You're sure it will go away?"

"It said it would in Dad's journal."

Dean just sat there nodding franticly. He was still in a state of panic, all this information was too much for him. All he wanted to do was hold Sam close again, tell him he was sorry he wasn't there to protect him. But Dean knew that this was not the time for that. He needed to figure out a way to get his brother walking again.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, immediately regretting the question.

"Besides the fact that I can't move anything but my head and that my brain feels like it has a sledgehammer wedged in it, I'm just peachy."

"Did it say anyway to get you un-paralyzed in dad journal?" Dean asked, to consumed in worry to reply to his brothers comment.

"It just said it would wear off."

"How long would that take?"

"It said it mattered on the strength of the spirit. It could be any where from 10 minutes to 3 days. But judging from the speed I got use of my head again, I'd say about two or three hours."

"Well, what do we do till then?" Dean's anxiety was at its brink. He just wanted for Sam to be better and be back to the annoying little brother that he loved.

"Well, we should get out of this house. It is dangerous in here."

"Ok, yeah, let's go, we can stay at my friends house," Dean said, placing a hand under Sam's knees and behind his shoulders and picking him up.

Dean winched as Sam's hand slid off his stomach and hung limply. He couldn't help but think about if Sam was like this forever.

"Jesus Sammy, what have you been eating? You weight like-"

But Dean was cut short. While walking out of the room, the Winchesters somehow found themselves being thrown through the air. Sam was ripped out of Dean's arms as they landed with a painful thud.

Sam landed in an unmoving heap. He stayed there only seconds when his ghostly captives materialized.

"Now, Sam, did you really think you were done with your treatment. You are a bad little boy aren't you?" Estavan Micovits said in his treacherous voice. He reached down pulled Sam into a fireman's carry effortlessly. "DEAN! HELP!" Sam cried.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM YOU BASTARD!" Dean screamed crawling as fast as he could, his chest hurting too much to actually get up and run.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, that is not your choice, now is it? Well return your brother when we're finished with him."

"NO! SAMMY!" Dean finally reached them and grabbed his little brother's limp hand and stared into his terrified green eyes. But he was too late, for the hand evaporated into the air and the eyes faded, finally turning into nothing as the Micovits transported themselves away from the room.

And Sam had disappeared with them.

And Dean was alone.

"SAMMY!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you that have not read my other story, you do not know about my tiny, mini, little, miniscule problem. I kindda have this problem with leaving these… evil cliff hangers. (smiles sheepishly) Well, so,… now you know! Hehe! Don't kill me!


	5. Don't Leave Me Alone

HermioneWeasley28: Muhahaha! Yes, an evil cliff hanger, I just couldn't help myself. Ahh… I like am DYING to get out of middle school, but I also don't want to like pick my future yet. Because they are asking what classes I want to take and stuff.. but I don't know yet! So annoying!

Inuyashas' Plaything: Hahahah, EVIL CLIFFY! Hahaha! I am so mean! YES SAM AND DEAN FOREVER! They seriously need to start a club or something! YES I totally agree, they are the finest things I even ever seen in my LIFE!

Leahblueeyes: Hahaha, I have such a mean side. No, buy I only do it so they can have cute little brotherly moments after! I really do love them! Dean: OH great, it is one of those 'chick-flick moment' girls! God! Sam: Hey! I kindda like our chick flick moments! Well… sometimes… Dean: well I rather have you alive then have a stupid chick flick moment! Sam: Aww, Dean, you do care! Dean: Shut up, bitch Sam: Jerk me: see! See! I just made one!

Ghostwriter: Haha, I know he is so stupid! Jkjkjkjk! He had too much pride! Damn men an their stupid 'pride'!

Winchesterhaunt: haha, yes two chapters before, so you can't get mad at me for taking so long to update on this one! Haha, I am happy I give you something to do rather than listen to boring teachers, lol. I am also glad you are liking them so much!

Michelle P.: Hehe, I am so mean so Sammy! But I swear, it is only so they will have a cute brotherly moment afterward! Yes, I am also mean because I only let Dean spend like 30 minutes with his brother, muhahah!

Karmine: Yay! New reader/reviewer! I am so happy you are liking it!

JPFAN: Yes, yes poor Sammy! Evil ghost! Wait, are you sad because of the story or because of another reason? If it is another reason, I hope you resolved it and you are happy now! 

Eddy6401: Yeah! I mean really, where is the man when you need him! He is not a very good father! Yes, it is a very good thing, or Sammy would have probably already been dead by now.

Ahh, you didn't leave a name, but I think it _might _be kaewi… I think: Yes, he is SO vulnerable when he is is paralyzed! I have that soft spot too! Haha, we are such nice people, we like helpless, paralyzed people. Hehe, I do update pretty quickly… most of the time… haha (don't kill me) Yeah, I just had to put a Dean joke in there.

FireKumori Mage: Haha, yes, a cliffy! I am so evil! And so stupid! Ha, I thought it was a guy, haha, idiot! I will DEFINITELY check those out, thank you so much!

Happybear 2005: Hehe (sheepish smile) soo… you have met my evil side that leaves nasty cliff hangers… haha! Yes I believe I am reading the fanfiction that you are writing! I LOVE IT!

Kokomacalifornia: YAY! New reader/reviewer! Thank you so much for adding me to your 'highly recommended'! I feel so special! I am so glad you are liking it!

Mistro and Daquiri: Hey! There you are! I thought you left me for some other story! Haha Yes, I have left another evil cliff hanger! I know, I know, I am so mean! Yes, don't worry, dean will find him! I have the same exact guilty pleasure (we know each other too well, lol) Yes! He should have at least push 100! Jezz, pansy Dean! Haha, I get side track really easily too… I am suppose to be writing an English paper now… HEY! I can understand those 'unintelligible words'! GRR! Lol and yes, I still love you, too, (AND yes, I would hope that our 'relationship' was completely platonic, lol)

Teal-lover: I was going to have them get out, but I had to add some brotherly cuteness in there, lol. Yes! Where is stupid John! What in heavens name was he THINKING! Lol, moving into a house with this kind of history! IDIOT! Hmmmm… finding some way to get John beat up… I like it! lol

PowrRangrFreeek: Yay! I am happy you are liking it!

Renegade Noa: Yes, don't you just love my loverly cliff hangers, lol Yes, notice how long this chapter took? That is because I didn't have it typed out! I am glad you are liking it, hopefully this was quick enough!

FallenRose2517: haha! An evil cliff hanger! I am so mean, I know, lol I know this took a while, but hopefully I didn't take too long!

Ariel: Haha, yes, I make many mistakes, SORRY! My eyes just go right over them, I can't help it! it is so annoying! Hopefully you don't mind them that much! Yes… we both have a problem with leaving nasty cliff hangers, haha, we are so mean! Don't worry, I'll continue! I am glad you are liking it so much!

theFERAL-edge: YAY! It is you! I am so glad you are liking my story, because I just loved yours! Yes, I am evil, I know! I have a small problem with cliff hangers! Haha yay! Ten reviews a day, haha

I am SO sorry this took so long! I have been picking my stupid courses for high school! Grrr! So annoying! But, just so you guys know, I did have this typed out like yesterday, but my sister sold the computer, so I couldn't post it! Once again, so sorry, but I hope you still like it!

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean said, hopelessly swatting at the empty space in front of him, trying to fill the gaping hole in his heart.

"Oh, please god, no. Sam? Sam, come back! Sammy! Sammy, come back!" The sheer panic and horror was etched deeply in his voice. His little brother had been there seconds ago laughing at his brother's jokes, and yet he had disintegrated into nothing in a matter of moments.

"_I have to find him!"_ he thought determined. _"Where is he! Where is he!"_ Dean thought franticly. _"The attic!"_

Ignoring his pain, Dean jumped up and ran to the stairs. They creaked again as he sprinted up them. He counted each step as they passed under his fast moving feet.

One

_Where is he?_

Two

_How could I let them get him like that?_

Three

_Oh, please god let him be up here._

Four

_Why is it always Sammy?_

Five

_Everything happens to Sammy._

Six

_Why did he go up in the attic in the first place?_

Seven

_Oh, Sammy, why were you so stupid._

Eight

_I'm sorry I haven't been here for you lately._

Nine

_I really am_.

Ten

_But please, just be up here._

Eleven

_I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're all that matters to me._

Twelve

_I know I don't say it._

Thirteen

_But it's true._

Fourteen

_So you have to be up here,_

Fifteen

_because I have to let you know_

Sixteen

_that no matter how I act,_

Seventeen

_no matter what I say,_

Eighteen

_no matter what I do,_

Top

_I love you, Sammy. _

An almighty sob echoed through the small house as Dean reached the top step, for the eldest Winchester now stood at the top landing, staring into the vast emptiness of the attic.

There were no candles,

no sacrificial ring,

and, most importantly,

there was no Sammy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO! God damnit!" Dean screamed.

"_How could he not be here? Where the hell else could he be?"_

Dean was considering sitting down and beginning to sob again, like he had done before, but he fought the urge.

"_Sam needs you. You're not going to help him by crying!"_

So, he sprinted back down the steps.

"_Where to look, where to look?"_

Suddenly, Dean had the strangest feeling. It was as if he could sense Sam's presence. He had no idea how or why, but Dean knew his little brother was lying in the basement below his feet.

And so, for the millionth time that day, Dean took off sprinting.

His socks slipped against the sleek wooden floor as he tried to stop his fast moving velocity in front of the basement door. He found himself groping for the doorknob as he slid past the passage that lead to his brother.

Finally Dean managed to open the door and flung himself down the steps. He landed at the bottom, caught his balance and stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

Gloria Micovits had her hand lodged in his little brother's chest, which was unmoving. There was no blood; her hand seemed to pass through the skin, only doing damage on the inside.

"What are you doing! GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" Dean screamed lunging at them.

"Your brother wasn't responding to treatment, it was time for him to go."

"Time for him to go? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" he yelled, taking out his salt gun.

"You a bad boy, too, aren't you? We'll be back," Estavan whispered. Then he and his wife disappeared.

Dean smirked at how easily they had left. "Wimps, aren't they Sammy?"

He didn't respond.

"Sammy?" he asked, spinning around. He looked at his little brother, who still lay on the ground, eyes closed.

"Sam?"

Again, there was no respond, not even a twitch.

In a matter of seconds, Dean was at the younger Winchester's side.

"Hey, Sammy, wake up," he said, shaking him. It was then that Dean realized the absence of a common movement: the rise and fall of Sammy's chest.

"Sam?" he asked slowly, shaking his brother roughly. "Oh my God," Dean cried.

"Sam? Sammy? You gotta wake up now Sammy! SAMMY? Oh shit, oh shit, oh my god, no! NO!"

The pain that Dean felt was worse then any he had gotten on any hunt. It was an inside hurt, one that couldn't go away with an Advil and bed rest. It was an gut-wrenching grief, one that tore him up inside. His body shook with the pain and lost. He felt like there was no reason to live. He had lost his brother, his best friend, his Sammy.

"NO! NO!" Why was this happening? Why did everything have to happen to the Winchester? What had they ever done to upset heathen Gods?

The tears streamed down Dean's face in a violent waterfall. He put his head gently to Sam's chest and discovered the lack of something else: a heartbeat.

This is what finally shook Dean from his horrified trance. _"I can save him! I have to try!"_

He tilted Sam's head back and began CPR on his little brother.

"One, one thousand,"-_Come on Sammy_-"Two, one thousand,"-_You can do it man_-"Three, on thousand,"-_Don't do this to me, Sammy_-"BREATH."

No reaction. _Shit_.

"One, one thousand,"-_Sam, please, don't do this_-"Two, one thousand,"-_Don't leave me alone_-"Three, on thousand,"-_Sammy, I can't be alone_-"BREATH."

No reply. _God damnit, come on. _

"One, one thousand,"-_I can't do this without you_-"Two, one thousand,"-_Please, Sam don't leave me_-"Three, on thousand,"-_I need you_-"BREATH."

He press on and on, but nothing happened, not the slightest movement. _Oh my god. _

"One, one thousand,"-_Please, dear god_-"Two, one thousand,"-_Don't take Sammy away_-"Three, on thousand,"-_I love him_-"BREATH."

A shaky breath filled the room, as if someone had come off a ventilator for the first time in weeks. But that wasn't the only sound. There was also sobs.

Of happiness.

"Sammy?" Dean asked the green eyes that were blinking back at him.

"Yup," he croaked.

"Oh, god." Dean pulled his brother into a hug for the second time this day. It was the strongest hug Dean had ever given Sam. It was not only protective, as many were, but caring, too.

After they had sat there for a while, Sam began to worry about his brother's mental state.

"Dean, you ok?"

"Perfect."

"Ok… You know, I'm not sure if I should be overjoyed or disgusted."

"Why? Over what?"

"Well, you just saved my life… by giving me CPR. You like just like… made out with me." At this, he made a fake barfing noise.

Dean gave him a little smack across the head, but didn't let him out of his deathly grip.

They sat for another two minutes, Sam's legs falling asleep, when the youngest Winchester had finally had enough.

"Dean, you planning on letting go anytime soon?"

"Nope."

Sam sighed, exasperated. Yet, although he was completely annoyed, he almost understood his brother's need to hold him. Sam remembered one hunt when he thought that Dean had been killed by a werewolf. It had been the most grieving experience he had ever been through. He had held his brother for hours, just to make sure he was still there.

Yeah, Sam understood.

And so, the Winchester's stayed sitting in their moldy basement, enveloped in each other's arms. Dean sat, feeling his baby brother's heart beat against his own, thanking God that he still had his baby brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(not done yet, just so you guys don't have to ask)

YAY! No evil cliff hangers! And we got some brotherly cuteness!


	6. A Bit of Brotherly Cuteness

Inuyashas' Plaything: YES the cuteness! I just love them! I am so happy you are liking it! Yes, we should start a club… hmmmm… haha, thank you for caring about my high school issues and wishing me good luck! Was it hard at first?

Happybear 2005: haha, yes, no evil cliffies, well… not this time… muhahahah!

Kaewi: haha, I had a feeling it was you! You have a very humorous computer! OH! No, no, no, no, no! haha, my sister didn't sell the computer, I meant that she 'stole' the computer cause she needed to do her homework so I couldn't be on it, haha. Hehe, I am glad you like the 'Dean-ness', haha and the barfing noises. No, he isn't paralyzed (slaps self) Well, he isn't for at moment… muhahah!

Mistro and Daquiri: AHH! How could I forget you! You are one of my favorite reviews! And authors! The Onion, haha, best story! And yes! YAY, dean found his Sammy! I, too, can wait for the ass kickin! Haha die… again… haha! Yes, I liked the 'telepathy' thing where Dean knew where same was, … and the stairs part… AND the CRP, haha, and I'm glad you liked it too. YAY! Another person that likes it when Sammy is hurt, haha, we are such nice people, we should start a club… haha

Kokocalifornia: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! I LOVE Sam/Dean moments too!

Cassi: haha, yes, stupid Dean, get your brother out of the house and _then_ you can hold him, hahaha,

Spellchaser: I'M GOING! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!

PowrRangrFreeek: hehe, I am so happy you like it! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long… hehe

Michelle P.: Haha, I am glad you liked the brotherly moment! I know, I know, I am so mean to poor little Sammy! But what can I say, I love brotherly moments! Muhaha, I shall not tell you, but you will possibly find out the chapter after this one.

Rockstarhobbit: Haha, I love the brotherly cuteness too, I'm just obsessed! Haha, don't worry, I leave a lot of cliffhangers, muhahah! Yes poor Sammy, and poor Dean! I am so evil, but it is worth it to get the brotherly moments! Haha, I hope I didn't take too long updating!

Faye Dartmouth: HEY! It is you! I LOVE your stories! Yay! You are reviewing! I am so happy you like it!

Darcy101: Haha, I'm smart, whoops… sorry! I am happy you at liking it despite my stupidity! Haha

Leahblueeyes: Yeah I would love to put your story under recommendations! That is a good idea. A recommendation section…. Hmmm… Really? I'm in your favorite authors now? THANK YOU! I love our little AOL chats too, and Sam and Dean just add to the fun!

HermoineWeasley28: YES IT IS SOO ANNOYING! Stupid classes! Haha, I have to take band! I know EXCATLY how you feel! I HATE it but I need it for music credit. I have a billizion class to choose from too! It is like so overwhelming!

FallenRoses2517: Yay! You like the brotherly cuteness too! Really, it makes you go aww? YAY! Haha, I was reading a story once(on fanfiction, or course) and I went AWW like 50 billion times, and I'm like 'why can't I write stuff like that' and know I know I did! You made my day!

JPFAN: Yes, he IS alive! Haha, just making sure! Don't worry, I will!

Teal-lover: Haha, nope, sorry, I don't have anything planned, but I can have him call and talk about how he got beat up by a ghost or something… maybe a little girl, that wimp, haha. Yes, I love the brotherly cuteness too! Hmm… maybe they'll be back for Dean… or are they not done with Sammy yet, muhahaha!

Chocolaterules: haha, no I meant to type stole, like my sister kicked me off of it so she could do her homework (cough cough, talk to friends, cough cough) haha. Yes, I have pick my classes for high school! It was VERY annoying! Well thing of it this way, only half of a year, and you'll be off to college! Hopefully you will still have time for fanfiction!

Ghostwriter: I am glad you are liking the cuteness to!

Lara: YAY! Brotherly cuteness is awesome! Haha, I just love it! I hope this was quick enough!

Ariel: I am a complete sucker too! I just melt at the sign of brotherly cuteness! OOO a mystery person! Please tell me who you are! PLLLEEEAASSSEEE! Well, who ever you are, I am SO looking forward to the cuteness!

I HAVE DONE IT! I have written a chapter base solely on brotherly cuteness! Yayayay! Well, I hope you enjoy it!

"Dean…" Sam whined, "I know you missed me, but my butt is falling asleep."

"Sammy, I didn't just miss you. I almost lost you, Sam. Do you have any idea how scary that is?" Dean retorted back. At just the thought of loosing Sam again, he pulled his baby brother closer.

"It was that close, huh?" Sam asked, slightly guarded, knowing the answer.

Dean just nodded.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly, "Yeah, I do."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know how scary it is to almost lost your brother."

There was a slight pause, something very uncharacteristic on Dean's part.

"Then shut up," he replied.

"Fine… Jerk," Sam said lovingly

"Good… Bitch."

Another two minutes passed, and Sam was at the end of his rope.

"Ok, you know what, we're done." He squirmed in his brother's arms, trying to escape their straight-jacket-like hold.

"Just one more- Wait a second… Sammy? Did you just move?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I did!" he said trying to move again. He succeeded.

"I did! I did! Dean I can move again!"

"That's great, Sammy!" he cried, pulling the young man tighter.

"Dean," Sam whispered.

"Yeah."

"Air."

"What?"

"Air. Can't. Breath."

"Oh! Oh, right, yeah, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile. At long last, he released Sam completely, stood up, and held his hand out.

"Come one, Sam, let's get out of here before those damn ghosts try to kill you again and I have to bring you back from the dead."

Sam smirked, laughing at the fact that his brother was ignoring their little 'chick-flick moment' they had just shared for the past 20 minutes or so.

He grabbed Dean's helping hand and began to pull himself up, but pain shot through him and he fell to the ground.

"Ahh!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes.

In seconds, Dean was at his side, back in big brother mode. "What hurts Sammy?"

"Everything, I think I just need time for them to heal because the doctors did stuff to them."

Realizing his brother was fine, Dean put his tough guy mask back on, only making Sam laugh on the in side.

"Can you walk?" 'Mr. Tough Guy' asked, the worried still etching lines in his stone façade.

Sam, head hung, gave a nod to indicate no. He felt degraded, knowing that he would have to be carried again.

Seeing his brother's distress, Dean thought quickly, "Look, I know you can walk, but I'm not letting you! What at you thinking kid? You almost died! And you think I am going to _let you WALK_! Crazy kid!"

The pure and utter shock on Sam's face nearly made Dean break out into hysterics. But it was only there for a second, then it was replaced with a large grin. "Aww, fiinnneee," he said in fake anger, but then whispered, "Thanks."

Dean just smiled, pulling his little brother into his arms.

"Jesus, Sam, really, what have you been eating? You weight more than I do."

"Oh, god I must really be fat if I'm heavier than _you_."

They kept their light, humorous conversation going, not letting their fear show. Both Winchester's were practically shaking, scared of the ghosts that now haunting them, but neither would ever admit it, men and their damn pride. Even though they didn't let it shine through their masks, the sheer terror still gripped them, causing their hold on each other to tauten and only slacken when Dean had finally managed to get his brother up the stairs and out the front door.

Dean let out an audible sigh of relieve as they got passed the threshold. They had made it out ok.

"Ok, Dean, where to now?" Sam asked as his brother set him down.

"Well, I have an idea."

"Care to explain?"

"Was there ever any survivors of the Micovits?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recommendations: (58 of them!)

A Christmas Miracle by KaitlynRose  
And the Rain Will Fall by brixen

Anywheresville by chocolate rules  
Apples and Oranges by Aegroto Dum Anima  
Artificial Exemplar by Maygin  
Blindsided by Ice Cube1  
Blood Bath by Applegrape8910

Breakdown By a- blackwinged-bird  
Brotherhood by Becka73  
Captain of Your Fate by Ridley C. James

Connection by Smokey Joe

Consequences by Chocolate rules

Down the wrong road by Applegrape8910  
Falling Away by Dawn N  
Fight For Survival by Haley Starlight  
Frozen Fears by Faye Dartmouth  
Getting Sammy Back by Silver Kitten  
Ghost In The Machine by leahblueeyes

Going Under by Dawn N  
Heart Snatcher by heatherfeather

Helicopters by Oldach's Dream  
Highway 97 by ChristyK  
Journal Entries by Kasey Clark  
Learning to Breathe by Faye Dartmouth

Life Changes by Hailey Straight

Little Star by Beautiful Ally  
Love is Never Saying Sorry by A-blackwinged-bird  
Negative Effect by Ridley C. James  
Normal by Sprite Sweetheart  
Not What It Seems by Ghostwriter  
Oglethorpe House by CharliePace1983  
Pennywise For Your Thoughts by Sensue

Perchance to Dream by geminigirl  
Pictures by Moonfairyhime  
Responsibility by kaly  
Safety In Your Arms Tonight by chocolate rules  
Skin Deep by Philote  
Something So Human by recklesslove  
Sunsets by Faye Dartmouth  
The Blue Lady of Marywood by ChristyK  
The Haunting of Dean Winchester by whimseyrhodes

The Innkeeper by ChristyK  
The Legend of La Llorona by Fanfic Fish  
The Onion by Mistro and Daquiri  
The Phantoms of the Lighthouse by KaitlynRose  
The Powers that Be by carocali  
The Pumpkin Man by KaitlynRose  
The Spirit House by Dawn N  
The Spirit of Arrow Lake Chapter one by ChristyK  
Thoughtless Memories by Haley Starlight  
Together by kaly  
Tokens by UZI4U  
Uninvited by Dawn N  
Urban Jungle by A-blackwinged-bird

Vengeful Spirit by Happybear 2005  
Where We Find God by Ridley C. James  
Whisper by Dawn N  
Whiter Shade of Pale by theFERAL-edge

I think I got them all! But if I missed one, please don't get mad at me!


	7. The Story of Joe Warnica

PowrRangrFreeek: Hehe, I am glad you liked it. Sorry this took so long to update!

Kokomocalifornia: Yay! I am glad you liked it! Your welcome!

Lara: Yes! Brotherly cuteness it THE BEST! Hehe! I am happy you are liking it! Yes, you see Dean's plan in this one.

Inuyashas' Plaything: Yes (sighs) the brotherly cuteness _is_ just amazing, I can't get or write enough! Hehe, you really like it that much! (blushes) thank you! Wheph! I am glad that high school is easy, and that band is better, because it is PRETTY bad this year. PreAP? Wow, congratulations! Kindda belated, but, w/e haha. Hehe, sorry for taking so long to update! SAM AND DEAN FOREVER!

Moonfairyhime: Yay! I am glad you liked the cuteness! I just love it too! Np, after all I did LOVE your story, so I had to recommend it

Leahblueeyes: Yes, you know my guilty pleasure! The cuteness! What can I say, it is like a drug! And I'm the druggie! Hahah.

Ariel: I can never get enough of the cuteness either! I am just obsessed with it! I am glad you liked the cuteness! O0o0o so you are someone in my recommendations! Only 51 stories to check! Haha

Ghostwriter: Of COURSE I liked it, I LOVED it! I am glad you like the chapter!

Kaewi: Yay! I love cuteness too! Yes, the DEFININTLY need a hug on the show, a BIG one! I loved Home! When Dean held him, I was LITERALLY DIEING! I was like OMG so cute! Yes we do seem to like the same stuff! I HIGHLY recommend Helicopters and Sunsets for cuteness and 'The Onion' if you want comedy!

Michelle P.: Hehe, I am glad you enjoyed the cuteness! O0o0 who said they would be back for Dean. But then again, who knows, they did say he was a bad boy! Muhahah! Once again, you a made me question if we share a brain! You have like mind reading abilities! Grrr! Jkjkjkjk. I am happy to know that you are there to read it no matter what!

FallenRose2517: YAY! You liked the brotherly cuteness, too! Haha, I am now happy! I know, I mean really, who could not love the cuteness!

Karmine: I am glad you like it! I LOVE brotherly cuteness too!

Chocolate Rules: haha, I am glad my computer wasn't sold either, lol. Yes, I put so many of your stories in there cause I LOVE them! Haha, I have just read Guilt and your right, there was brotherly cuteness! I am planning on having cuteness in ALL of my stories. A story is just not complete with out it!

Mistro and Daquiri: haha, you guys write fast! One bus ride! Jezze! I am glad you liked my little 'death of Sammy scene'. Oh, wait, that just made you seem evil, and I didn't mean it that way. Well, I know you didn't like it for the death part, but for the cuteness, and so do I, and AHH, well, I'm sorry if this didn't make sense! But anyway… yes, we definitely need a club… what's a good name? lol

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SSOOOOO LONG! School has been CRAZY! I am getting VERY angry with it! But I finally posted! Yay! Ok, so this doesn't have any Sam and Dean cuteness, but there is a little other brother cuteness, well sadness I guess I don't know, you'll have to read and see what I mean!

O0o and read after the chapter for a chat with Sam and Dean!

"What room is Joseph Warnica in?"

"1012, on floor three."

"Thank you."

Dean sprinted back to the blue, plastic chairs where Sam was waiting.

They were in St. Margaret's Mental Institution. After a couple hours of research at the library, the boys had found that there had only been one survivor of the Micovits.

Ever.

His name was Joe Warnica. He was 14 years old and he was in a mental hospital. He had no family, no friends, no one.

It was one of the saddest stories Dean had ever heard.

"Find him?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"Yup. Room 1012. Can you walk?"

Sam shook his head yes, taking Dean's helping hand to stand. He took a second to steady himself and they began their agonizingly slow journey towards the third floor.

Sam was so concentrated on walking, he didn't have much room left for thought. But Dean was uninjured and filled with anxiety. What were they going to say to this kid? His life was completely ruined, everyone he loved gone. How were they supposed to help him resurface this painful time in his life?

Sam's faltering step sprang Dean from his thoughts.

"Am I going to have to carry you again?" Dean asked with worry in his voice, while actually meaning 'you ok Sammy?'

Sam read right through his brother's tough act. "Yeah, I'm fine, just sore," he responded.

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're here," Sam said, limping up to room 1012.

He knocked lightly and then walked in.

"Joe?"

"I was expecting you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, helping Sam over to a chair. _"Oh, please god, not a psychic." _

"Well, not you exactly, but someone like you. It is that time of the year. I figured that you would come here because I am the only survivor," the frail brunette said nonchalantly. He was long-legged and lanky. His hair was styled similar to Sam's, but a little shorter. His eyes were a dark blue and filled with compassion and understanding,

Dean let out a sigh of relieve realizing that Joe wasn't a psychic, just a smart kid.

"Smart kid."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot of time to think about stuff around here." He smiled warily, sadness in his eyes.

"So, you already know why we are here?"

"Yeah, because of the Micovits. You got attacked, right?" he said, looking at Sam.

"How many times?" Joe asked, glance back and forth between the two brothers.

"Twice," Dean responded.

"Only twice? And you have already come to me?"

"What do you mean '_only_ twice?' Two times are two too many when you think that your kid brother is dead," Dean said, his anger slightly flaring. _"This kid doesn't know what I went through._

"Ha, you think twice was bad? Try 15 times. That is what my brother had to go through. So don't preach to me about 'thinking your brother is dead' because mine actually is," Joe took a shaky breath and turned away.

Silence and tension filled the air, almost making it hard to breath.

After moments of the quiet, Dean brought up all the sympathy he could and said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"He wasn't lost. He was stolen," the brunette whispered, "It's ok, you didn't know."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"They took him away from me. The Micovits. He was trying to protect me, Jackson was. He always had protected me, no matter what. He always felt he had to because he was the 'big' brother," he took in a shaky breath again.

Sam smirked. This story seemed very familiar.

"Where were your parents?"

"They died when I was 7. They were alcoholics, got into a car accident one night. After that it was just me and Jackson. I mean, sure, we went to foster homes and stuff, but we only cared about each other, no one else really mattered.

"Finally, when Jackson turned 19, he had raised up enough money to rent out that house you are living in now. He didn't know it was so cheap because of its history.

"We stayed it there for a couple months, and everything was fine. Then one day, I heard this weird sound coming from up stairs and when I went upstairs the Micovits got me. They nearly killed me, too, Jackson came home and he found me.

"He never told me what happened after he found me, but I know that he saved me. We tried to get out of the house, but it attacked us again. And again. And again, until we finally got out of that house.

"We thought that we had escaped it, we had even moved to a new house and everything, but they came after me even there. They followed me every where I went, I couldn't get away. They wouldn't leave me alone until I was dead.

"Then, one day, I was in our hotel room and they came…"

Flash back

"Joseph, you haven't been a very good boy, now have you?" Gloria Micovits' evil voice chimed, "Running away like you did. In fact, you are a bad boy, a _very_ bad boy. Your causing everyone pain, Joe, especially your brother. It is time for you to go now."

The ghostly figure approached him as he backed into a corner. "No! Leave me alone!"

Electricity crackled between her fingers as she reached towards him with out-stretched arms. "It will be over soon, Joe. It will all be over soon."

She placed a hand on his chest, sending volts of electricity surging through him. He cried out in pain, just loud enough to alert his brother he was in trouble.

"HEY! Let him go! Get your fucking hands off of him," he screamed, sprinting towards his brother.

Gloria released Joe, leaving him to fall in a useless heap, and placed her electrifying hands on Jackson. Joe could not move, his muscles fried. He could only sit hopelessly and watch as his brother's life was taken.

"You're not a very good boy, either, are you Jackson?"

The older boy bit his tongue to keep from screaming, trying to spare his brother from that kind of pain. He could feel himself slipping away, his world was darkening around the edges. He looked over at his little brother, whose face was frozen with horror.

"I-I-I- l-l-l-lov-v-v-e-e-e-e y-y-you, J-Joe," he managed to croak. Then he let the darkness engulf him.

"NO!" Joe screamed, breaking through his trance. But it was too late, Jackson was gone.

The Micovits vanished and Jackson's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Joe crawled towards him, his entire body shaking from pain, exhaustion, and the sobs that were wracking his chest. Tears stung his eyes and trickled down his face as he pulled his brother into his arms.

"NO! No! Please god! NO!"

End Flashback

1 year later, the tears still came as Joe remembered the incident.

"I lost my brother that day. And they did it. You have no idea how badly I want to kill those bastards.

"But, anyway, after Jackson was… gone, I thought that they would just leave me alone, but they kept coming after me. People found out about Jackson, and they sent me here after I tried to tell them about the Micovits. I figured I would just die here because the Micovits would come and I would have no where to go. But they never came. I don't know why, but they can't come into this hospital. So I stay here to stay alive."

"I am so sorry," Sam whispered.

Joe let out a small chuckle. "Thank you, really, thank you, but I don't want your sympathy. I just want you to do something for me."

"What?" Dean said eyeing him carefully.

"Get revenge on those assholes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary: So that's the end of Chapter 7! I hope you guys liked it! I have a special treat for you guys! Sam and Dean are going to be here talking with us for the remainder of the story! So guys, anything to say?

Dean: You have problems!

Sam: Dean-

Dean: No, Sammy! She nearly killed you! TWICE! I am NOT liking this story!

Hilary: But I don't do it for the hurting of Sammy, I do it for the cuteness afterwards!

Dean: Cuteness! (scoffs) I can't believe all this stuff that you are making us say! All this 'I love you' stuff!

Sam: Aww! (mock hurt) Dean, you don't love me!

Dean: Of course I do, but- argg! You two are so annoying! Sam aren't you even a little mad that you almost died? Or that I had to give you CPR?

Sam: Ok, the CPR part I could do with out, but I still like the story! Good job, Hilary.

Hilary: Thank you! I'm sorry, Dean, that I almost killed Sammy.

Dean: Whatever, it's fine. Just don't do it again.

Hilary: Umm…

Dean: What?

Hilary: I can't promise that.

Dean: What do you mean?

Hilary: I can't promise that I'm not going to hurt him again.

Dean: Why you little-

(screen goes back)

Announcer: Please stand by, we are having momentary difficulties.

REVIEW!


	8. In the Sanctuary of Your Arms

OK, I know what you are all thinking, where are the review replies? Well, it looks like I am going to have to do it manually because two people have told me (one nicely, one not so nicely) that it was against the rules and I don't want to get in trouble. I just want to thank Lonnie for warning me. I will reply to all the people that are anonymous here though, still.

Lara: Haha, yes as long as there is brotherly cuteness! Don't worry they will kill those bastards, I'll make sure of it, haha.

Yeah, want all my readers to read what this person said to me. Tell me if you agree or not:

Quan: My God you are such a kid. While your writing isn't half bad, your additions are childish. The review responses in every chapter...I'm not even sure if that's allowed...and the talking to your characters. Grow up honey.

Reply to 'Quan': Ok, 'Honey', first of all, I am a kid. Only 14 here. Second of all, this _is_ my story, so I can talk to my reviewers if I want and to my characters. I know now from a nice reviewer that I am not allowed to post review responses so I'm not going too, but I am sure as hell that I will talk to Sam and Dean if I want to. You know, no one is making you read this, you really didn't need to write that review. Like really, what is your problem? If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say it. not that hard. It is called common decency. If I had a mistake or something like that, you could have told me nicely and not in the bitchy way you did, and I would have totally accepted it. So, I don't know what your problem is, but I would appreciate it if you would just be quiet if you haven't got anything nice to say because frankly, I don't really care what you say if you are just going to be mean and literally say nothing constructive about my story.

OK, sorry other readers, just had to get that out

On with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you think that they couldn't get him in the hospital?"

Sam and Dean sat in the upholstery covered seats of Dean's newly purchased '69 Impala. They had left the institution a while ago, and now they drove down the interstate, looking for a cheap motel.

"No idea," Dean replied, "You?"

"Well, I'm not positive, but I think that I read something about how they Micovits were buried near the old apple orchard."

"And that is relevant how?"

"Because they cut down the old apple orchard and built the Institution."

"Greeeaaattt."

"Hey! Dean stop the car, we just passed a motel!" Sam yelled, looking at the crappy building they had just past.

Dean pulled a U-turn, making Sam grip the seat for dear life as they narrowly missed a large truck.

Dean stole a glance at his baby brother, who's eyes were wide with fear and knuckles white from his tight grip, and smirked.

"Nice, Dean, very nice! I appreciate that you saved me from those ghost, but it wouldn't do much good if you KILL ME in a car accident!" Sam yelled.

"Did you bring an extra pair of underwear, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, and no, I forgot to grab them while I was running from phychotic ghost doctors that were trying to kill me. Why?" said Sam, slightly irritable from the lack of sleep and stress.

"Well, Sam, me and you both know that you don't have the strongest bladder…" Dean said, smirking.

Sam just punched his arm, sarcastic hurt on his face, "Hahaha. Very funny." Then he mumbled, "Jackass."

"Butt wad."

"Butt wad, what the hell," Sam said, cracking up. The youngest Winchester didn't know why, but at that second 'butt wad' was the funniest damn thing he had ever heard, so, of course, he was going to laugh. He shook mutedly, gasping for air ever couple of seconds.

Dean silently congratulated himself with a smile on his face. He was keeping Sammy calm and happy. _"Just keep his mind off it and he'll be fine."_

The last thing he needed was for Sammy to have a panic attack. Dean was already worried enough about his little brother, with the god damn ghost after him, he didn't want having to be stressed out about panic attacks to add on to his troubles.

A snort with intensified laughter following broke Dean from his deep train of thought.

"Sam, you are such a loser."

But Sam just ignored him and kept laughing, and that was fine with Dean, for he too, was laughing, on the inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean, I think we have a winner," Sam said, his voice showing fake enthusiasm," This, by _far_, is the shittiest motel we have ever stayed in."

"Hey! Watch you language," Dean said, but a smile was still evident on his face as he lightly smacked his brother upside the head.

"This from the sailor himself," Sam mumbled, just loud enough for Dean to hear, earning himself another light smack.

"But you are right, this place is terrible. Sorry," Dean said, slightly ashamed that he couldn't provide for his brother better.

Sam could hear the distress in Dean's voice, "Although it may be the shi- crappiest, it is still the best."

"Yeah, Sammy, why is that?"

"Cause it's just you and me, Sam and Dean Winchester up against the world, no dad in sight, just the two of us."

"Yeah, Sammy, that'll be the day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean," a scared voice called out, waking the teen from his slumber.

He mumbled something incoherent to his little brother and tried to go back to sleep.

"Dean, wake up,_ please_." The fear in Sam's voice is what brought Dean back to consciousness.

For a second he thought that the Micovits were attacking again, so he whipped his salt gun out. When he saw that there seemed to be no apparent danger in the room, Dean turned to his brother. "What?" he snapped. Dean Winchester was not in the best of moods when someone cheated him out of much needed sleep.

"Can we turn the lights on?" Sam's tiny voice squeaked.

"What, Sammy?" Dean said, gentler as he slid out of the bed and flicked on the lights.

"Well, I don't want to sound like a baby, but I can't really sleep."

"Why?"

"Well-I- See- When the Micovits had nearly killed me, and you had to give me CPR, well all that time that I was passed out, everything was dark and cold. And I was scared, Dean. You weren't there, Dad wasn't there, and I didn't have anything to protect myself with. You probably think that I am a pussy now, right?"

Dean scoffed. Did his brother really think that he could act so heartless? "No, Sammy, I'll never think you are a pussy. You're the toughest 13 year old I know," he said, smirking.

"Oh, cause you know SOOO many 13 year olds, right? Sam said sarcastically, not showing his relief in what his brother had said.

"Shut up," Dean laughed with no heat behind the words.

"Dean, I changed my mind. I feel better now, I don't need the light."

"You sure?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Yup." But Sam was lying. He knew that he would still be terrified of the dark when the light went off, but he also knew that there was no way that Dean would be able to sleep with a light on, he would be up all night. So, he took one for the time, just as Dean had done many times for him.

"OK," Dean said, as he flicked off the switch. He slid into the warmth of his covers and closed his eyes.

He was nearly asleep when he heard something: a small whimpering coming from the other side of the room.

Dean knew in the pit of his stomach that Sam was still scared, but he knew that he, himself, would get no sleep with a light on.

So he did the only other thing he could think to comfort his brother: he slipped out of the bed.

The mattress' springs cried under Deans weight as he slid on top of them.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Sam asked, whipping around to face his brother who was currently lying down on Sam's bed.

"Look, I know that you aren't going to sleep tonight unless you feel safe and there is no way in hell that I am sleeping with a night light, so this is the only solution. I like it just as much as you do, so I suggest you just keep you mouth shut and go to sleep."

Sam just laughed, it was all he could do. He turned back around so his back was to Dean and snuggled up closer against the warm body.

When he was finally comfortable and drifting off to sleep, a slight whisper interrupted him.

"Sam," Dean said, nudging him, "this never, _ever_ leaves this room. Ever. Got that?"

"Good night, Dean."

Sam thought his brother had ignored him and was almost asleep when he hear the slightest whisper.

"Good night, Sammy, I love you."

And then Sam felt a brisk kiss on the back of his head and he fell asleep, feeling forever save in the sanctuary of his brother's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haha, I know I know, it was another chapter of cuteness, I couldn't resist my self, haha

Another interview with Sam and Dean:

Hilary: Hello, again, guys! So, what are your comments on this chapter.

Dean: This story is like a chick flick with legs.

Sam: Aww, Dean, it is cute.

Dean: Yeah, to a girl, but Sammy, think about it. Me and you are currently sharing a bed.

Sam: Yeah, so what? I was scared. You did that when I was little. Remember when I got attached by those vampires one night and I couldn't sleep by myself so you slept with me?

Dean: SAM! You were never supposed to tell anyone about that! EVER!

Sam: (smiles sheepishly) Sorry.

Hilary: Hey! So I was right! I knew that you would do that for Sammy.

Sam: Ok, Hilary, I like your story, and I like you, but could you PLEASE not call me Sammy?

Dean: Yeah! Only I can call him that!

Hilary: Aww, please! I really like calling you that.

Sam: (sighs) well, ok.

Hilary: Yes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary: OK, guys it is time to talk about that review by Quan.

Dean: OK, the girl/man is a bitch.

Sam: I agree

Hilary: Yeah, she really made me upset! I was near tears!

Sam: Aww, Hilary, don't let her/him get to you! They are idiots! (places hand on hilary's shoulder)

Hilary: (smiles and looks like she is in heaven)

Dean: Yeah, don't worry about them! If they bother you, tell me, I'll take care of 'em!

Hilary: Haha, that is ok. Leah aka leahblueeyes help me realize that I shouldn't let it bother me. Thanks Leah!

Sam: You guys like me and Dean right?

Hilary: Yes, please tell me if you like the convos at the end

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary: Ok, well that's it. We'll see you next.. er- chapter I guess, haha, whenever that is. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!

Sam and Dean: Bye! (wave)


	9. Three Things Lost

Hey guys! Sorry this took me SOOOO long to update and this isn't the best of chapters either! SORRY! I was very involved in my other one shot "Weep Not For the Memories", soo… yeah that is why it took so long. I would love it if you all dropped in and read Weep Not For the Memories! It is a death fic, about Sam, but it is like filled to the top with brotherly cuteness, but you mmmiiiigggghhhttt cry… so… yeah. But you don't _have_ to read it, I will still love you! Haha!

O0o0o0! YAY! I just read all of the guidelines and they say that I can have author notes as long as it is not just a whole chapter of author notes! Yay!

Well people, our favorite person is back, but yeah, after this I don't care what she/he says so you won't have to deal with them anymore. You can just scroll past this part if you want.

Dear Quan,

Ok, first I will thank you for complimenting my writing. I didn't aknowledge it at first because it was more of a side not than a compliment on your part.

Second, and I am sorry to say this, but you must have some serious problems if you find joy in making people sad. It's kindda messed up.

About the whole "seven year advanced placement' thing, I highly doubt that you had that by 8th grade because that would mean that you would mean you'd have to start in 1st grade.

Oh! And I love how you are saying your writing was SOO good at 14, yet there are none of you stories on here… kindda tells you something, doesn't it?

Yet, still, after every weird, messed up, mean, and untruthful think you have said, I pity you. You really need to learn to have some fun. Like really, what is life when you spend it being nasty and only getting joy out of trying to ruin other's fun?

Lastly, you should know that none of what you said really effected me. I seriously only wrote this because I pity you. Sure, your first review upset me, but my friends made me realize how insignificant you are. So, goodbye Quan, I hope you learn that there's so much more to life than being a bitch,

Hilary

P.S. just so you know, no matter what you say after this, I really don't care. I'm not going to respond.

Ok, done with that, on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean awoke in the middle of the night.

"_12:00, perfect."_

He slipped silently out of Sam's bed, desperately trying not to wake him. If he knew what Dean was about to do, he'd kill him.

But that was ok with Dean. As long as Sam was unhurt, he didn't mind if he was mad at him.

Dean would do anything to keep his brother safe.

Even if that meant going after two psychotic ghost all by himself.

Dean slipped into the bathroom. He had a few things that he had to grab in there.

"_Hopefully Sammy won't be too mad. I would bring him with me, but this is big. I've already almost lost him twice; I'm not going to do it again."_

Pulling his last item out of the small medicine cabinet, Dean flicked off the light to the bathroom and opened the door silently.

Dean stepped into the room, accidentally stepping on a faulty floorboard. He cringed as it creaked under his weight and his eyes shot over to the bed he was just sleeping in.

But the squeaky floor board was the least of his worries.

The bed was empty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke as he felt his brother's warmth leave him.

"_12:00, right on schedule,"_ he thought as he stared at his watch.

Sam waited until his brother had entered the bathroom before he, too, silently slid out of the bed.

He hastily threw on his jacket and grabbed a salt gun, a shovel, and, reaching into Dean's coat pocket, took something that Dean would be VERY angry at him for taking.

"_Sorry, Dean, but I can't let you get hurt like Jackson. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

With one final glance towards the bathroom, Sam Winchester tiptoed out of the motel room and into the black of the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he sprinted over to the light switch and then to the tiny bed.

"Sammy!"

He dug through the layers of covers that were radiating heat, but there was no Sam to be found.

The eldest Winchester ran around the small hotel room, searching, screaming "Sam", and eliciting aggravated screams from the neighboring rooms.

"God damit, Sammy!"

He knew that his brother was gone. He also knew Sam had not been taken, he had left.

"_Probably going after the Micovits. Shit!"_

Dean knew that it was no use staying here, so he grabbed his coat and wiped it round his shoulders.

He was just running out the door when he noticed an absence of something else: the jingle of his keys as he moved.

"_Oh, god. Tell me he didn't."_

The teen raced to the parking lot, praying for something that he knew wasn't there.

Staring at the plain pavement, Dean Winchester let out an aggravated sigh and screamed, letting out his anger.

A few people yelled at him, but they couldn't really blame him. After all he had lost three things to day:

Sammy.

His keys.

And the Impala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's just like the golf cart. It's just like the golf cart. It'll be easy."_

Sam Winchester sat in the driver's seat of his brothers '67 Impala. He held the keys in his sweaty palm. The 14 year old sat there for a long time, unsure and scared of what would happen when he started the car.

Finally, he got up all of his courage and turned the key in the ignition. The tape player came to life as the engine did and blared ACDC.

Sam took a deep breath in, exhaled, and put the car in reverse.

Pushing the gas ever so slightly, the car rolled out of the parking lot at 5mph.

But, no matter what the speed, Sam Winchester was riding of in to the night and into sure peril.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAH! EVIL CLIFFY! Haha, wooww too much sugar.

And now it is time for a much asked for interview!

Hilary: OK, another chapter done. I know it was short, but did you guys like it?

Dean: WHAT! You let a 14 year old drive my car!

Sam: HEY! I'm a good driver!

Hilary: And he is only going 5 mph!

Dean: SO! What if he scratches it! That's not going to happen is it?

Hilary: (whistles) Umm…

Dean: HILARY!

Hilary: Well, I don't know yet! You'll have to see!

Sam: Well, anyway, are you really going to let me fight this thing on my own?

Dean: Yeah! You can't let him do that! You could kill him!

Hilary: Well… he won't die… I don't think.

Sam and Dean: HILARY!

Hilary: Muhahah!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam: So, why didn't you let us come and interview on you other story, "Weep Not for the Memories?"

Hilary: Well… I was going to… but I was too sad. I seriously was crying when I wrote that.

Sam: Haha, yeah, so was Dean.

Dean: SAM! (punches Sam's arm)

Sam: Ouch! Well you were!

Hilary: Aww, you were?

Dean: Well, what do you expect, you killed my brother!

Hilary: hehe, sorry!

Dean: Yeah, well at least I wasn't obsessed with power rangers!

Sam: Well, I was when I was four, but remember, then I said you were my Superhero.

Dean: Yeah, I remember. And then the end. "Good bye, superhero" (his eyes are watering)

Sam: Dean… you ok?

Dean: (all choked up) Yeah, I'm fine, it's allergies. Just turn the camera off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends another chapter and interview! Who ever reviews gets a hug from Sam or Dean (please tell me which one you want)!

Dean: WHAT!


	10. The Burning of the Micovits

Yay! New chapter! Ok… so this one is kindda sucky, too. And it has a cliff hanger… but I am doing my best people! I have so much homework, it isn't even funny! Ok, sorry if the review responses are really short! OH! And I will talk about the hugs at the end!

Kaewi: haha, yes! I was laughing when I thought about that too!

KatieMalfoy19:I am so happy you are back and liking it! yes, I think we all are hopeing that the impala is ok!

Chocolate rules: Yes, haha, Dean will kill him! Haha, but the picture in my head of Sam driving is SO funny haha. Yes I am glad that quan is behind me too! Haha, that warning was just for everyone in general, but I did think if you when I wrote it, hahah! Yes I loved the long review, thank you so much, sorry for the short response

Leahblueeye: Yeah, really Sammy, Dean is going to kill you if the Micovits don't! yes he is such a brave kid, gotta love him! Haha, I am happy I got it right to!

Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: haha, sorry it took so long to update! Yes you will get your hug, and I am glad you are liking the story!

WofOZ: haha, yes, thank you! I am glad that _you_ are liking it!

Kylie: YAY! New reader and reviewer! I am happy you are liking it! and that you liked "Weep Not for the Memories!" I am also glad you like the interviews too!

Mimifoxlove: arg! I am so mad that I didn't do what you had asked and say why the Micovits had gone crazy, but I just didn't see the space! Sorry! Maybe I can fit it in next chapter… hmmmm. Yes I hope that Dean doesn't kill Sam too, if he is still alive that is, muhahah

Happybear 2005: haha, I know I know I am evil and a weirdo, AND I take forever to update! Haha

Charliepace1983: Yay! I am glad you are liking it. Yeah, I took care of that quan thing, so don't worry about it! but thanks for the advice!

Iheartpadalecki: Hey! It's you! Yes, I am glad you liked Snowed In, and I hope you like this too! Thank you for saying I'm a great writer, so are you!

Sarah: Yay! I am glad that you are liking this and liked "Weep Not for the Memories" Yeah, I took care of the Quan thing, but thank you for saying that you like my writing!and don't worry, I'll keep writing!

Michelle P.: haha, don't worry, you find out how Dean gets there and where Sam is going this chapter! But there is still a cliff hanger! Muhaha

Inuyashas' Plaything: Aww… thank you SO much for your supportive words! I felt kindda bad at first that she was trying to help me, but you right, what she did was wrong, not helpful. Thank you for making me feel better! And for your compliments. I would block anonymous reviews, but I have other reviewers that are anonymous, too, and they are nice, so I can't. But thanks for the advice. Haha, sorry about the long update! And I am like AMAZINGLY happy that this is your favorite story! So happy! Yes, I hope Sam and Dean are brotherly and caring forever too! Thanks again!

Pmsdevil01: I am glad that you liked this chapter! Yes, golf carts are SO much fun!

Robbie the Phoenix: haha, I am glad that you thought Sam stealing the Impala was funny too. I am also happy that you liked the Interview, both were fun to write.

Kokomocalifornia: haha, yes, sorry about the shortness. Don't worry, you see what happenes with the Impala this chapter!

Lara: Haha, yes I was laughing at the picture in my head of Sam driving away a 5mph. I will probably be like that the first time I drive too, haha.

Ghostwriter: thank you for your compliments, but don't say I am doing better than you! So not true! You have so much experience, you have writing tons of amazing stories that people love, including me!

Joou Himeko Dah: haha yes, don't worry, you will get your hug! Yes, silly sammy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain in Dean Winchester's knuckles didn't even faze him as his cloth-covered hand broke through the back window of an old Dodge pick up; he was in a mad rush to get to his brother.

"_God damn it, Sammy! How could you do this! How could you go after them by yourself?"_

Dean hopped into the front seat, quickly brushing the broken glass off it. Plucking the paper clip from his pocket, he quickly cut the right wired and high jacked the car.

He would have felt bad, but he knew that he would be getting the car back to the owner as soon as his own baby was back in his possession. All that really mattered to Dean right now was getting to his brother.

Dean knew that Sammy was headed to the institution to burn the bones, so he revved the engine and headed east.

He had to get to Sam before it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_CAR!"_ Sam's mind screamed as he narrowly missed the seventh car he had had a near collision with. _"This is harder than I thought it would be!"_

Sam took a deep breath and slowed his beating heart. He was almost at the institution, and the last thing he needed was to get a scratch on the Impala.

"_Dean's gonna kill me when he finds out I took his car,"_ Sam thought, laughing solemnly. _"Hopefully I'll be alive to get the reaming." _

The youngest Winchester shook his head, pushing those thoughts from his mind.

A tremor shook him and he saw the sign for the hospital. Although he would never admit it, the boy was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

Sam pulled into the lot, sloppily parking in an empty spot. He hopped out of the car, popping the trunk and grabbing a salt gun, a shovel, and the computer print out map of where the Micovits were buried.

Walking quickly, the teen followed the map until he ended up in a small patch of tress. Sure enough, he came across to blank head stones, erosion having chipped away at their engraved words.

Sam began digging quickly, knowing that as soon as the Micovits knew what he was up to, they would be after him.

The ground was rock hard and difficult to dig up. Sam found himself exhausted when the hole was only a foot deep, but at least it was wide.

Yet, through his fatigue, Sam fought harder, for he knew that the sooner he got done, the sooner he would be back with his pain-in-the-ass brother and they would be driving off into the sunset.

Soon, the chasm was nearly 4 feet deep and 5 feet wide all around. The young hunter was about to take a break when he felt his shovel recoil as it stuck a solid object: a coffin.

A smile spread across the young Winchester's face as he began to dig out the wooden tomb. A couple minutes pass and he had the whole top uncovered.

Sam took the edge of the shovel and wedged it between the top and the body of the coffin, popping it open and revealing the bones of Gloria and Estavan, both stuffed into the tiny box.

He was surprised at how tiny the box actually was. It was only about 3 feet long and 2 feet wide, leaving plenty of space for Sam to walk around it while still in the hole.

Sam felt a cold presence coming around him and he quickened his pace. He poured the salt over the bones, then soaked them with lighter fluid. The teen was just striking the match when he felt the entirety float threw him, once again paralyzing him.

Yet, even with his failing limbs, the Winchester managed to throw the tiny flame into the bones, causing them to erupt.

Sam's falling body miraculously fell to the right of the flaming tomb, instead of right into them. Somehow he ended up on his back and found himself staring up at the Micovits, now screaming from the burns forming on their bodies.

A small smile flickered across Sam's face, and then he realized that he was getting back control of his body as their spirits were destroyed.

"Burn in hell," he said to his previous captors, but it was then he noticed the large shovels of dirt that were plummeting down on him from above.

In their last minutes, the Micovits' spirits were getting their final revenge.

They were burying Sam Winchester alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary: OK, wow, sorry, another long time to update! So, here is another interview!

Dean: (reads last line, again) WHAT! WHAT! THEY ARE BURYING HIM ALIVE! WHERE AM I!

Hilary: Yes they are, and you are on the way.

Dean: I can't believe this! I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! Do you seriously out to kill us or something?

Hilary: Sorry! You'll save him, don't worry!

Dean: I'd better, or I will have to kick your ass.

Sam: Dean! It's just a story! Calm down. Now apologizie.

Dean: ME! But she is the one that is trying to kill you!

Sam: Apologize

Dean: But-

Sam: Do it.

Dean: She-

Sam: Please.

Dean: (composes himself, lets out sigh and clears throat) Sorry, Hilary. I guess I am just really into your story.

Hilary: Haha, it is ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam: I got 8.

Dean: Well, I got 13.

Sam: What! You did not get 13, you got 6!

Dean: What! How!

Sam: Where do you see that you got 13?

Dean: Chocolate rules said my name 6 times.

Sam: What! That is so not fair! You're a cheater!

Hilary: Whoa! Whoa, guys calm down! What are you talking about?

Sam: Dean said he got 13 when he only got 6!

Dean: (mocking) Dean said he got 13 when he only got 6!

Hilary: Here! I'll count!

(5 minutes later)

Hilary: Ok, so Sam got 8 and Dean got 7.

Sam: Haha!

Dean: Shut up.

Hilary: Ok, now it is time to go hug them!

Dean: Wait, we really have to hug them?

Hilary: Yup!

Dean: (shrugs): Ok, you know I love women!

Hilary: Oh! And kylie! You _can_ have a hug from both! As can anyone who asked for it!

Sam hugs Kaewi, Dreema Azaleia Wingblade, Kylie, Michelle P., Inuyashas' Plaything, Robbie the Phoenix, Lara, Ghostwriter, and Hilary, who is standing in line whistling like she is just another reviewer! Hehe, it worked!

Dean hugs KatieMalfoy19, chocolate rules, Kylie, Michelle P., Inuyashs' Plaything, Lara, Joou Himeko Dah, and, of course, Hilary, who says "Come on, Dean, you know you want to!" and he does! Yay!

Anyone that didn't cash in on their hug last chapter can tell me which one they want and still get it!


	11. Winchester Normal

Robbie the Phoenix: Yay! I am happy that you enjoyed your hug from Sam! I enjoyed mine too! Yes, we must cherish that day! I am also glad you liked the chapter! Don't worry, you will find out what happens this chapter.

Leahblueeyes: Haha, yes, you will get your hugs at the end! Don't worry! I am so happy that you are "LOVING IT!" YES! WE MUST SAVE SAM! (grabs another shovel and helps dig)

Kaewi: Yes! You were first in line! That is because you review first! Lucky duck! Yes, hehe cliff hanger, I am so evil! AND I left you guys for like 2 weeks! I am so mean. Yes, it would be TERRIFYING to be buried alive. (shudders also)

Applegrape8910: HOLD YOUR HORSES! Don't worry! I save him! I did! See! Look! Read! I saved him! WAIT! I have a FERARI! YAY! WAIT! YOUR BURNING IT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP! NOOOOO!

Katiemalfoy19: Hey Katie. Yes, I think that we all hope that Dean gets there on times! Well, of course you can have another hug, but just don't tell anyone else! Jkjk, everyone is going to get another one.

Elle Knight: I am so happy you are liking my story! And that you decided to review! Or course you can have a hug!

HermioneWeasley28: Um.. hehe! Whoops! I know I took so long to update! Don't kill me!

CharliePace1983: Haha, yes, I leave mean cliffie! And THEN I take for ever to update! Haha. Don't worry, you will find out what happens this chapter. Yes, being buried alive does scare MANY people, including me.

Kylie: Yes! Poor Sam! yay! You got a hug! WAIT! No! you got TWO hugs! That makes you extra special!

Ghostwriter: Haha, sorry, Dean kicked no butt in this story! Sam killed 'em first! I hope you still like it, even with out the butt kicking!

Sparks Diamond: Hey! I am so happy you like my story! That you for reviewing and sorry for taking so long!

Aussie: yay! I am glad that you like my story! YES SAM RULES! ALL! Haha I am so with you on that. Thanks for reviewing!

Mistro and Daquiri: OMG! I _HAVEN'T_ UPDATED IN A WHILE! I had to LOOK to see how to spell your name! I haven't done that in like a bazillion years! Oh! It is absolutely fine that you didn't review on chapter 9! I know what it is like to be busy, hence my taking two weeks to update… haha. Yes, I am glad that the Quan thing is over! Yes! You are the only one that said anything about them sneaking away for each other! I guess only a TWAJ member could recognize it, lol. I loved writing about Dean looking for his car and Sam, brotherly cuteness with comedy! Haha, and the 5 mph part was fun to. OF COURSE YOU GET YOUR HUGS! I'll do them at the end! IMPALA COOKIES? I WANT ONE! Lol and now on to chapter 10. Yes, I thought it would be like dean to hot-wire the truck. Haha, yes, I picture I will be JUST like Sam when I finally start to learn how to drive. Yes! I was very proud of Sam for getting the match in the coffin! YES AND HOLY CLIFFIES BATMAN (omg, my science teacher says HOLY TIME WARPS BATMAN all the time!) SAM GOT BURRIED! (gasp) and yes, we all know Sam is ok, but it is still fun to pretend you don't know. And then we all love the click flick moment afterwards! Haha and Dean's comedy! But this time it isn't Dean's comedy… heh you'll see… Haha, I am glad you like the argument at the end! It was so fun to write! OMG! YES! GET AS MANY PEOPLE AS YOU CAN INTO TWAJ! Tell both Mistro and… AH! Who else did you ask me about! Well.. anyway, tell both of them that we NEED them in the group! Yes, I will definitely tell you before I admit people into the group and we will make sure that they fit the criteria… when we make the criteria… lol. Hah I think that my response was longer than the chapter, lol. I hope you like the last chapter!

Joou Himeko Dah: Hey! It wasn't my fault that more people asked for Sam… lol. I am glad you like the hug! Yes, people have told me of the imfamous "impala cookies!" I want one! Haha!

Bluy: Haha, yeah, sorry aabout the shortness, but this one is nice and long… and then end… lol thanks for reviewing!

Lara: Yes, we all hope that Dean gets to Sammy on time! Sorry for taking so long to update! I am glad that you like the chapter!

Rockstarhobbit: Wait what: SAM! Gah. Dean darn well better get to him soon, so he doesn't die (which he will because Dean is definitley the better one). NO! Sam doesn't DIE! Lol YES! I definitely have Taphephobia too! I was like shuddering when I wrote this chapter! Sorry if I freaked you out! But I am glad you still like it!

Dean's girl:… well…. You can have one…. But it would have been nicer if you said _something_ about story too….

Dreema Azaleia Wingblade: Yes, I buried Sam alive! I'M SORRY! Lol. Yes, you can have another hug. Lol I will tell Sam that you love him!

Michelle P.: YES! Poor Sam! And evil me! (laughs evilly) Dean's hurrying! Oh! Oh, no! Don't worry! Sam isn't burning, he fell NEXT to the flames, but they didn't burn him! But he is being buried alive! So be scared! BOO! Hah lol… yeah… toooo much sugar

He's No Angel: Haha, sorry, I am I big fan of the cuddles. Umm… not much action in this chapter, hehe sorry! Yes! I am glad that whole stupid Quan thing is over! Yeah, I don't know… they were… different… lol AND A GUY! Lol Thanks for the support! Don't worry, I'll continue! One dean hug, coming up! At the end!

Happybear 2005: AW! DON'T CRY! You can have a hug! At the end of the story! Look! There will be one waiting for you! Lol

Kokocalifornia: Yes, the car is still intact but Dean better hurry or Sammy won't be!

Pmsdevil01: Yes, sorry for the shortness! This chapter is nice and long! Yes, that would be SO cool if they could ACTUALLY hug us (stares off into space in dreamy state) too bad that will never happen 

PowrRangrsFreeek: Yay! I am glad that you liked the chapter! And the interview!

Mimifoxlove: MUHAHAH! Evil cliffie! Sorry for the long wait!

Trapped Rabbit: Yes, poor Sam!

Livy: Hey! I am glad that you like my story! HAHHAHA! I love you opinions! (this is my opinion(s):  
Quan should be eaten by a Wendigo  
Your conversations with Dean and Sam are hilarious! i love them, don't stop writing them!) HAHAH! I was dying of laughter! Thank you for your support! And the wonderful review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okkk… so I bet you all are about to kill me, but it isn't my fault! I have been working diligently on my history project so I couldn't write! I'M SORRY!

HOLY CRAPOLA! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS STORY IS OVER ALREADY? Yes, people, sadly, this is the last chapter! And it's on a TUESDAY! Well, hopefully it will make up for the lack of a new episode this week! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me! I hope to see you all if/when I write another story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_A Dodge! I just had to get a Dodge!"_

Dean Winchester pushed with all his weight down onto the accelerator, the speedometer edging towards the trucks top speed of 110. The engine wined, begging him to slow down.

But he would not.

He had to get to Sam. He had to. And fast.

Dean could feel in his gut that something was wrong with his little brother. Sam was scared; he was wondering where Dean was, praying for his brother.

Finally Dean saw the sign for the institution. He stomped on the brakes, narrowly making it into the driveway.

He got the car slowed down till 15 mph, snapped out the keys, and jumped out the door, not even waiting for the car to stop completely.

He slightly cringed as he heard the sound of metal on metal as the car gently collided with the fence, but it only lasted a second before he was off and sprinting at his top speed.

He whipped out his own copy of the map where Gloria and Estavan had been buried and ran toward the spot.

Soon the tiny grave sight came into view. A sigh of relief had barely escaped Dean's mouth when he realized that something wasn't right.

Sam wasn't anywhere in sight.

A shovel was abandon next to the site, as was the salt gun, both objects of Sam's.

The hole was half way dug, obliviously a doing of the younger Winchester.

But still, there was no Sam.

The elder Winchester reached the graves in record breaking time.

"SAM!" he screamed, spinning around, looking everywhere. Finally he looked down into the hole.

And nearly lost his lunch.

There, sticking out of the freshly, unearthed dirt, was a tiny, unmoving hand.

Sam's hand.

"Oh my god," he gasped as he jumped gently into the opening.

He kneeled next to the hand. He sat there for a second before he took the hand in his own hand tentatively.

His hands almost recoiled from the coldness of the touch.

"Oh, god Sammy."

Sam had to be dead. There was no way a hand could be that cold and the person still be alive.

The salty tears stung his eyes as they welled, threatening to overflow.

"Sammy. Oh, please, no. Don't do this to me. Not again."

He was about to let the hand drop when he felt it move ever so slightly.

"Sammy?" he questioned, hopefully.

Suddenly Dean broke out of his trance. His little brother was alive under all this dirt. He had to get him out.

The eldest Winchester did not know that he had as much power as he did as he clawed through the earth standing between him and his brother. If someone had been watching from afar, they would have said he looked like a rabid animal.

But the outside world didn't affect Dean the least. At that moment, his goal, his very purpose in life, was to dig up that dirt and pull his Sammy into his arms.

And he did just that.

The first sign of Sam was his yellow striped shirt showing through the brown earth.

Dean had gripped the cloth tightly in his hands and pulled, disinterring the unconscious boy from the soil.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, wrenching the rest of his brother body out of its earthly tomb. From here, the cataleptic Sam was engulfed in dirt covered arms.

"Sammy, wake up," Dean said, shaking him. Dean noticed the absence of breath from his brother for the second time in two days and patted the younger boy roughly on the back, praying that that was all it would take.

The pounding elicited a small cough from the body, followed by a round of hacks.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling the boy far enough from him to see the boy's face.

"Yeah?"

Dean laughed, overjoyed, and pulled the boy tight again.

"I almost lose you about a bazillion times and all you can say is 'yeah?'" he said, giving Sam a light noogie.

Sam squirmed, trying to escape his brother's knuckles that were currently drilling into his head.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. I got here and found you buried under about 2 feet of worm poop."

Sam chuckled at his brother's choice of words.

"I burned them, I burned the Micovits. I thought I had gotten them, but then they paralyzed me. All that I remember is dirt falling on top of me, and then," he shrugged, "you waking me up."

"Well, then, I guess they are gone. Good job, Sam. I proud of you," Dean said, smiling down at his little brother, who was still in his arms.

The moment lasted a second, Dean brimming with pride and Sam overwhelmed with happiness.

And then, of course, Dean ruined it.

"I'm glad you ended up killing them, but a swear to god, if you EVER take my car again, I will leave you on the side of the road and you can watch as I drive away," Dean said, joking, but still sternly as he climbed out of the hole.

Once at the top, he turned and reached down to help Sam out. Now both Winchester stood at the top of the un-dug grave.

Dean held out his hand, expectantly.

When Sam gave him a questioning look, Dean rolled his eyes.

"The keys, Sammy. Give me my keys."

"OHH! Yeah, yeah," he said, digging through his pockets. After a minute of seaching, his eyes went wide as he looked up at his brother and pulled his empty hand out of his pockets.

"Dean…"

Dean eyes grew large and they screamed pure panic.

"I think I lost your keys, Dean."

"WHAT!"

Dean grabbed the boy by the shoulders, shaking him.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM! THAT WAS MY ONLY PAIR, SAM!"

"I'm sorry, I must of lost them in there."

The younger boy turned back to the hole and pointed.

At this, Dean released his brother's shoulders and jumped into the hole.

After a minute of digging in search of the tiny piece of metal, Dean gave up, leaning against the dirt cover wall. He sat there, panting and slightly crying.

And that was when Sam lost it. He broke into hysterics, falling to the ground.

Dean, thinking his little brother was having a seizure, jumped out of the hole and crawled to his brother's shaking side.

But his worry quickly disappeared as aggravation pushed its way in when he saw Sam was laughing.

"What the hell is so funny, Sam? You know I can't drive my car anymore, don't you?"

But Sam just couldn't stop laughing.

It wasn't till Dean yelled, "SAM," and gave him a deathly glare when Sam shaking hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny object.

The keys.

Dean's mouth hung open, dumbstruck, sending Sam into more muted shakes.

Finally, Dean snapped out of it. He expected himself to be mad at Sam for playing this cruel joke on him, but instead he found himself laughing too.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Dean asked, the laughter evident in his tone.

All Sam could do was shake his head yes.

"Then you'll think this is even funnier."

Dean jumped on top of Sam, pinning him down with his knees, and began to tickle him.

Sammy squirmed beneath him, pounding weakly on Dean's chest with closed fist, gasping for breath every 5 seconds.

"Stop! Dean! Stop!" Sam gasped.

"I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee! I'm gonna pee!" he screamed.

"Then you better have brought another pair of underwear, little brother. This is what you get for playing a joke on your big brother!"

"I PEED! I PEED!"

Dean pause for a second, wondering if Sam really had peed or if it was a defense mechanism.

It was the latter.

That brief respite gave Sam just enough time to escape and get a two second head start toward the car.

Sam was fast.

Dean was faster.

He caught up mid-way, throwing Sam up over his shoulder.

Dean spun them around a few times before gently dropping Sam and walking back and grabbing the supplies they left at the graves.

When he returned, Sam was in the same position he had been when Dean dropped him.

"You ok?" Dean asked, nervous he had hurt his brother.

"Do you think they are gone?" Sam asked, still staring at the ground. "For good I mean?"

"Yeah. They're gone, Sammy. Don't worry, they're gone."

Sam looked up at his brother and smiled, his cheeks still dirk smeared.

"Good."

Dean smiled too.

They walked back to the Impala and took their usually seats, Sam happy not to be in the drivers seat.

It was then Sam noticed the small trickle of blood coming from Dean's hand where he had punched through the Dodge's window.

"Hey, you're bleeding. Are you ok?"

Dean knew Sam didn't mean just the hand. He stared at his hand for a second, examining his own feelings.

"Are you?" he asked, finally.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean shook his head, and then turned to Sam.

"Then I'm fine, too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guy's I'm home!"

John Winchester entered his home for the first time in 3 weeks.

It looked basically the same, and John was surprised that his boys hadn't torn it apart.

When no answer came, John realized that it was 3 in the morning and figured his boys were sleeping.

He was just walking up the stairs, he heard the soft but distinct sound of the TV in the living room.

He followed his ears and walked into sight he hadn't seen since Dean had gotten new friends.

His boys were fast asleep on the couch, Dean in a sitting position, Sam laying down on his side with his head rested on Dean lap. Dean's arm was wrapped protectively around Sam, Sam gripping it tightly, even in his sleep.

John stepped on a squeaky floor board, instantly waking his elder son. Dean movement then woke the slumbering Sam.

"Hi, boys," John mumbled with a small wave.

"Dad! Hey, your home!" Sam said, sitting up slightly, but still leaning sleepily on Dean.

"Yup."

"How'd the hunt go?" Dean asked.

"Fine. How were thinks around here?"

Sam and Dean glance at each other, both slightly smirking.

"Normal," Dean said, quickly. Sam shot him an odd look.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. G'night."

John turned and walked up the stairs, leaving the boys alone.

"Why didn't you just tell him? Why did you lie?"

"Because he would never let us stay home alone again. And, besides, I didn't lie."

"Yes, you did! Normal! Sure, whatever you say Dean."

"Well, it was normal."

Sam shot him another look.

"Well, at least 'Winchester normal'."

Sam smirked, and then yawned. He curled up against Dean again, his head in Dean's lap.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dean asked, poking him.

"Sleeping."

"Mh-mh, nope, no, no way."

"Aww, please, Dean, I am really tired and I don't think I can make it to my bed."

"Sam!"

But Sam looked up at him with his best puppy dog eyes.

Dean let out an agitated sigh, a sure sign of defeat. "Arg! Fine."

He rapped his arm around Sam again, Sam grabbing it tightly.

And the Winchester boys slept, both feeling safe, comfortable, and happy in the presence of one another.

They knew that more ghost and ghouls lied ahead, but at that moment, it didn't matter. It didn't matter because they knew that as long as they had each other, every think would be ok. . It didn't matter because they knew that as long as they had each other, every think would be normal.

Well, at least 'Winchester normal'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haha, I know, I know, I stole the tickling scene from myself! Haha! (Weep Not For the Memories) haha

Hilary: Well, that's it!

Dean: It's over!

Sam: Really!

Hilary: Yup.

Sam: Aww! No! I liked coming and talking to you!

Hilary: Yeah, I liked talking to you guys to! I'll miss you guys!

Sam: Well, miss you too. (hugs Hilary)

Hilary: (looks dazed and ecstatic!)

Dean: Yeah (gives her awkward hug)

Hilary: Thanks, guys.

Sam: Well, it was a really great last chapter!

Dean: Yeah, it was kindda cute.

Hilary: Did Dean Winchester just say "cute" when he was not talking about a girl! Have we seen the softer side of Dean!

Dean: Shut up.

Sam: (chuckles that adorable chuckle of his!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary: Well, now you guys get to hug EVERYONE that had EVER reviewed!

Dean: WHAT!

Hilary: Yup!

Dean: (Mouth hangs open and turns to line of girls standing in line and waving.)

Hilary: Oh! And Sam! Before I forget! Dreema Azaleia Wingblade says she loves you!

Sam: Well… um… I guess I love you, too… I mean you seem really nice, but I don't know you well enough to love you… awww, what the hell! I love you too! In fact I love ALL of you!

Reviewers: (cheer) DEAN? DO YOU LOVE US TOO!

Dean: Um.. well.. (sees angry look on girls faces) Ok! Ok! I love you all, too!

Reviewers: YAY!

Boys hug: Ariel, Trapped Rabbit, HermioneWeasley28, Leahblueeyes, Michelle P., LoUdMoUtH87, FireKumori Mage, JC6, Supernaturalfan0718, PHx, Ghostwriter, Happybear 2005, Renegade Noa, Kaewi, Tvdinnersrule, Chocolate rules, Teal-lover, Inuyashas' Plaything, Cassi, FallenRose2517, Winchesterhaunt, Karmine, JPFAN, eddy6401, PowrRangrFreeek, the FEDEL-edge, kokocalifornia, supercellchaser, Rockstarhobbit, Faye Dartmouth, Darcy101, lara, carocali, tvfanatic27, Lonnie, Pmsdevil01, mimifoxlove, Othravenslyr, Kylie, marymelon3, Nathanslilsis, ILuvPiratesSavvy, Adara-Chan15, jka1, Tashawolf, Crazydisaster, Robbie the Phoenix, Bluy, Lu 14, Sarah, IheartPadalecki, CharliePace1983, WofOZ, Dreema Azaleia Wingblade, aussie, Sparks Diamond, Livy, Elle Knight, Applegrape8910, Joou Himedo Dah, Dean's girl, He's No Angel, and, because I am in a good mood and this person seems like they need on, Quan.

These people get other one from each because they didn't get on last chapter or asked for another one:

Boys Hug (again): Leahblueeyes, KatieMalfoy19, Elle Knight, MISTRO AND DAQUIRI, …dean's girl… I guessed.. cause I am in a good mood, Dreema Azaleia Wingblade, He's No Angel, HAPPYBEAR,

OK, well, I am done, with everything! I hope that you guys enjoyed my story! My next one is going to be about Sam and an evil little thing called pneumonia! (gasp) AND I SWEAR I was going to write about pneumonia before all these stories came out! I'm not just copying everyone! I SWEAR!

Well, goodbye!

OH! And one more thing!

THE END


End file.
